Let the Records Play
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Finn has the opportunity to finally realize what life should be like. Rachel feels like the choices she's made have all lead up to this one thing. Finn and Rachel enjoy a night at home alone. Future-fic. Finchel.


**Summary: Finn has the opportunity to finally realize what life should be like. Rachel feels like the choices she's made have all lead up to this one thing. Finn and Rachel enjoy a night at home alone. Future-fic. Finchel.**

**Let the Records Play**

Rachel's face crinkled up into a frown as the unbearable scent of _Febreze Air Freshener_ reached her very-aware nose. She didn't have time to figure out what exact flavour the despicable shit was before her strong gag reflex was triggered. She jumped up from her position on Finn's lap and waddled as fast as her swollen belly would allow her to the washroom where she promptly puked up the few crackers she had managed to choke down a mere fifteen minutes previously.

Finn was at her side in a second and though she tried to complain about him seeing her like this, he didn't budge an inch, pulling back her hair from her sweat-slicked face. Afterwards, Rachel brushed her teeth for the sixth time that day and shuffled back to the couch they'd previously occupied.

Finn dropped down to the couch and allowed Rachel to clamber over his body until she found a comfortable position again. He seriously didn't mind; with her being eight months pregnant now, he was just thankful that she still wanted to be around him now that he had the chance to see, firsthand and up close, what a pregnancy was like.

Although he had been forced into a father roll mode once before, he finally knew what it actually supposed to be like, here and now, with Rachel.

Before, when he believed he was the father of Quinn's baby girl, he was thrilled but scared. However, even though she was his girlfriend at the time, he felt like he missed so much. He knew that the thoughts of the past were accurate; he knew this from the very beginning of the pregnancy he was currently experiencing with the woman in his arms.

* * *

Firstly, they'd been trying to get pregnant, so when Rachel had received the news, she hadn't been upset at all ... Quite the opposite, in fact. She got in her car and drove, quite recklessly for Rachel, straight to his office and ran in, right past his secretary, to see him. He had just finished seeing a client out of the building when Rachel showed up, dressed in a short plaid skirt and a pink sequined tank top, jumping into his arms and kissing him feverishly. He kicked the door closed and pushed her against the wall. Now supporting her completely, she jumped up and wrapped her legs fully around his waist.

Finn, sadly, pulled away and asked her what was up, to which she just dropped to her feet, grabbed his hand so that it rested on her, at the time, flat stomach, and whispered, "you're going to be a daddy."

Unlike Quinn, who hadn't taken him until the fourth or fifth baby-check-up appointment, Rachel had confronted him and made sure both of their calendars were cleared for May 26. He knew, from the feeling inside his stomach when he saw the sonogram for the first time that this was how it supposed to be. For a brief moment, he had absolutely no worries at all.

Then the morning sickness began to take a toll on Rachel's life. Briefly, Finn was extremely worried because instead of gaining weight as a symptom of the new life she was now nourishing, she lost at least ten pounds, making her frame even smaller than it was originally.

He still remembered, clear as a bell, the day he had felt the baby move for the first time. Quinn had just told him about the fluttering in her stomach as though it was none of his concern, whereas Rachel made a consistent effort to let him touch her stomach whenever the inevitable kicking occurred. The first time, Rachel has been relaxing her aching body in the warm, bubbly water of the bathtub. He had been in the kitchen when...

* * *

_Rachel yelped with delight as she hobbled down the stairs. Finn didn't hear the noise because of the game that was currently playing on the plasma screen TV. She waddled into the kitchen to where Finn stood; preparing a salad for dinner and his eyes went wide at the sight of his wife. She was wearing absolutely nothing and was dripping with water from head to toe._

_He rushed to her side. "What? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Hold on, I'll get my keys; we're going to the hospital."_

_Rachel laughed in obvious delight._

"_What?" Finn demanded; their baby's life may be in danger and she was laughing about it? The nerve of her!_

_She grasped his hand in her won and placed it on her swollen belly. Within only seconds, he felt the slight pressure of something against his hand. He moved his hand slightly to the side and tears of joy came to his eyes at the faint handprint that came through the skin of her stomach. He dropped to his knees. The hand faded away and he looked up to Rachel, who was beaming, and replaced his hand onto her stomach. He felt the pressure on his hand again and smiled. It was as though the tiny life inside his wife had been waiting for him. He gently stroked the spot and the pressure faded away once again._

"_Nap time," Rachel whispered quietly as he kissed her stomach and responded with a series of 'I love you' to both the fetus and herself._

* * *

Suffice it to say, Rachel was just as thrilled about having a child with Finn as he was.

As the pregnancy moved steadily forward, Finn was surprised to find that Rachel, not only wanted to spend time with him, but that she craved intimacy just as much or even more than before. When he voiced this observation, she got really confused and when he asked her what it was she was contemplating, she said that she couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to be touched by him.

Again, comparing this pregnancy to the fake one with Quinn, he realized what a 'normal', healthy pregnancy was supposed to be like. Although Rachel did have her fair share of mood swings, she never minded when he touched her; whether it was a foot rub, a back massage, or a deep and passionate embrace. In fact, Rachel took a great deal of pleasure with the fact that he still wanted to be with someone who, as she called it, was a 'bitchy, over-the-top hormonal mess who looked and felt like a huge, hungry house.'

He had spent countless hours repeating the phrases of:

"_Rachel Hudson, you're not fat; you're pregnant."_

"_No Rachel, I'm not going to leave you (and search the entire continent for Quinn Fabray) just because you're too tired to go to a movie tonight."_

"_For heaven's sake Rachel, you are not handling this worse than Quinn did. You're gorgeous, baby. You're the one I chose to have a baby with, and not once have I had the thought I chose wrong. Rachel, you're it. I made that promise a long time ago. Well, legally, it was the day we got married, but truthfully, it was before I even proposed."_

* * *

Back in the present time, however, Rachel was not currently being a raging hormonal bitch. She lounged, quite comfortably, on Finn's lap and sighed gently as his hands slip up and down her back, through the strands of her long, dark hair. She moved her head slightly to enable her to gently press kisses on his shoulders and along his throat. She turned her body against him and re-settled herself along his defined torso. Even as a twenty-nine year old man, Finn Hudson easily looked as good as he did as he did in high school, if not slightly better.

Finn's arms wrapped themselves around her stomach and began to gently stroke the large baby bump through the fabric of her patterned shirt. Rachel relaxed into the gentleness of the embrace and he continued his actions as she laid her head back to rest on his shoulder. Finn continued the rubbing of her stomach and her eyelids fluttered closed.

Finn's ministrations began to slow down as he realized she was slipping into unconsciousness. Through a sleepy haze, Rachel reached down to his hands and pulled them up to her chest. A soft moan came from deep within her throat as Finn rested his hands on her breasts.

Since becoming pregnant, Rachel's breasts had become very sensitive, each craving to be touched quite frequently. Therefore, because Finn was happily available and ready to perform said actions, Rachel begged him – not that there was much need for begging – to cup, rub, and suck on her breasts on a daily basis.

In fact, Rachel was almost surprised that Finn had not grown tired of her body, with all the cravings she did get that he needed to fulfil. There had been many nights where Rachel had fallen into a deep slumber, only to be awoken a few hours later with a burning and pulsating ache in her body. Her thoughts were occupied of things she would have liked Finn to be doing to her body at that very moment.

Finn had become quite accustomed to these late night/early morning cravings, and was therefore very in tune with the twists and turns of her body during the night – awakening right as she needed him most. However, there were times that he woke up before she was consciously aware of what was happening in her dreams. During these occasions, he would touch and lick at her body in just the right places to which she could awake, extremely wet and more than ready for Finn to enter her.

Not only did Rachel crave sexual stimulation, she also had a great need to be close to Finn. Not because she was clingy and insecure; she just loved the way he could make her feel. The way he looked at her made her go weak in the knees, and even a simple gesture like wrapping his arm around her waist to lead her through a crowd sent tingles throughout her entire body.

Finn let his hands slide down her body and as he reached the apex of her thighs, he cupped her through her jeans. Rachel's eyes fluttered closed again as she ground her body into his hand which was now lying flat against her, creating an even pressure along her vagina. He rubbed her steadily through her jeans as she widened her legs. This allowed both of his hands to creep along her body until they both had full access to her aching core. Having a lot of time to memorize her body, Finn had no problem pinpointing exactly where her clitoris would be as he let two of his fingers focus solely on it. Rachel's body arched into his hold and one hand continued to assault her vagina through her pants as one came up slightly to undo the button on her jeans. One hand began to slide into her jeans and down into her underwear, finding her clit automatically and giving it a gentle pinch.

Rachel's hands would not sit idle by. Trying to give him some aid, he hands flew down to his, attempting to create more friction. However, her pants would not allow anything else inside them. Finn let his hand fall to cover her with his entire hand again before pushing her up against him. He felt her leak onto his hands and continued to toy with her clit, still stroking her vagina up and down with his other hand.

Rachel's hands moved to her pants and tried to rid herself of them without letting Finn break contact with her skin. Objective achieved, Finn had more space to work with and let two fingers dip into her. Groaning deeply as his fingers curled just right to hit her G-spot, Rachel shifted back to grind her butt against Finn's, now quite evident, erection. Finn's fingers left Rachel too soon for her liking and he gently sat her up to allow him to remove his pants and boxers.

Rachel couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned ... everything. As his shirt came off, the rippling of his shoulder muscles caused her mouth to water, his six-pack gleamed in the dim evening light, and as his boxers slid down his legs, Rachel lost almost all train of thought. His thick penis was in her direct line of vision and the only thing that occupied her mind was the thought of him inside her.

Finn sat back down on the couch and manoeuvred himself and his wife so that she straddled his waist. He grasped her hips in his hands and tried to slowly bring her down on him, however, Rachel was tired of waiting and let herself drop, his penis gliding swiftly into her warmth. Finn's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sudden sensation. She went to move up, but Finn grasped at her waist and held her down. "Just give me a minute." His eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly.

Rachel whined loudly and her hands came up to his head where she tangled her hands in his messy hair. "Finn..." he cracked an eye open and looked up at her. Her face was pulled into a perfected pout and her tongue darted out to lick her lips quickly. She clenched her vaginal walls against his length and he grasped her hips tighter in his hands. "Finny..." she continued, "but I want you now." This was followed by another clench around him.

Finn grunted at her actions and let her hips go to which she responded by clutching at his chest while lifting herself off of him until only his tip was inserted and then coming quickly back down.

"You're a monster. Sexy, yes. But a monster, nevertheless."

Rachel grinned down at him as she came back down again. "Hm," she moaned as his penis slid along her walls, creating a delicious friction that she knew she'd never tire of. "But I'm _your _sexy monster."

Finn thrust his hips toward her, their rhythm now matching in perfect sequence. "Thank God for that." Finn really couldn't even imagine Rachel with any other man. Everything about her was perfect for _him_, not for anyone else. They fit together – in more ways than one – like a puzzle. The one year in high school when he chose to be a dick and ignore what was right in front of him, he decided, was the worst mistake of his life. During that year, Rachel had dated two other guys; just thinking about her looking at them like she did him was unimaginable. And although Puck did reassure him during Rachel and Finn's first year and a half of dating that Rachel had never, not once, looked at Puck like she looked at Finn, Finn couldn't stand the image of her even remotely getting to close to, not only Puck, but even worse ... Jesse.

Finn gave a particularly hard thrust into Rachel and she made a strangled sound from deep within her. At first, Finn thought he might have hurt her, had it not been for the way her hips continued to rock into his, growing more spastic each time. His fingers slid between their bodies and her body tensed as he stroked at her clitoris. "Rachel," he muttered as he continued to thrust – now taking over for her because she was growing too tired to continue.

"Finn," Rachel breathed out as he softly stroked her clit. More wetness seeped from her body and her vaginal muscles clenched involuntarily around his extremely hard member. "Harder," she moaned. "Faster." Finn complied with her orders and removed his fingers from stroking her. Rachel whimpered at the loss of contact and reached for his fingers, setting them on her again. She continued to bounce on top of him, unable to cum, even though it was hurting her not to.

"C'mon baby, cum for me." Rachel arched her back at the command, whimpering yet again when her body wouldn't allow it. Rachel fought with everything she had not to cry, and yet a tear slipped from her eye just the same. As it landed on Finn's bare chest, he stopped thrusting altogether, terrified he'd hurt her. As the movement of his hips stopped, Rachel let out a sob and clutched more frantically at his shoulders.

"What is it Rachel? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Finn cupped her face in his hand, and even if it was the most inappropriate time of them all, his penis twitched within her depths. _Not now_.

Rachel shook her head, a few more tears falling down her cheeks. Finn attempted to pull out only to have Rachel let out a strangled yelp and push his penis more firmly into its confines. "No! No Finn ... you're doing incredible, you feel incredible; you're incredible." Rachel moaned as he gave a shallow thrust, testing the waters. "It feels _so_ good," she paused to take in a shaky breath as he continued to thrust gently into her. "_Amazing _... I just _can't_."

"Yes you can baby. I'm right here, it's okay. Tell me what you want; I'll do it, I'll do anything." He thrust his hips harshly and his penis flew all the way in, making her moan in delight. "Rachel, baby, cum for me." He continued, faster and harder, drilling his way up into her body while his hands moved to pinch at her nipples and he felt her squirt a little against him.

"My clit," she whimpered at the loss of his touch there and rocked against him, trying to find something for it to come into contact with.

"Touch yourself Rachel; I don't have anymore hands." He continued to squeeze a breast in each and, letting her hardened nipples slide through the gaps between his fingers.

"I don't know how..."

Finn grunted as her muscles spasmed around his penis; she was getting close. "Just do what you like me doing. Pretend I'm touching you." He watched as her hand moved from his chest and came to rest on her clit. She rubbed her finger around herself and he quickened his pace. He watched as her head rolled back and she rubbed more ferociously at her clitoris. He waited for his opportunity, and when she give him the chance by moving her fingers just so, he abandoned breast duty and quickly jabbed his finger at her clit, making her come over the edge in a wave or euphoria.

The extreme muscle spasm of her vagina around his penis caused stars to appear behind his eyelids and he thrust one last time and held onto Rachel as her body trembled violently, coming down from her extreme high.

He raised his knees so she could lean against something, her belly preventing her from leaning down onto his chest. Penis still buried deep within her, she sighed in contentment as he leaned forward to kiss her stomach. Then he slid himself out of her and lifted her up, carrying her up to their bedroom.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at his gentlemanliness; he placed her body down on the bed and covered her with the blackets, climbing in next to her. He came up behind her, and spooned against her, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

* * *

"_I know it's not always easy for you Rachel ... and I know that there are some things about yourself that you think you'd like to change. But you should know that there's some boy out there who's going to like you for everything you are; including those parts of you that even you don't like – those are going to be the things he likes the most."_

* * *

As Rachel snuggled even deeper into the arms of the man who held her, she couldn't help but smile at the words Mr. Schue had said almost fifteen years previously. She knew absolutely-for-sure. Or as sure as she was that she had perfect pitch – which she was one hundred and ten percent sure of. She found him. Finn Hudson was definitely the man for her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
One word: review..?


End file.
